


Музыка странного сна

by KioLilium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KioLilium/pseuds/KioLilium
Summary: Мана боится, что, оставшись один, он уснет навсегда.Боится, что, оставшись один, он все равно будет слышать музыку, и сердце-барабан не сможет ее заглушить.





	Музыка странного сна

**Author's Note:**

> Fleur - Музыка странного сна  
> Fleur - Последний танец зимы

Во сне Мана всегда слышит музыку.  
Странную, легкую, необычную.   
Будто бы преследующую его.  
Или же он – ее.

Мана спит, не зная об этом – такие реалистичные его сны.  
А еще его сны - сюрреализм, и от этого они часто страшные.

Мана уверен, что, когда он спит, музыку играет его брат. Наверное, он снова слег и не помнит этого (сколько можно болеть?), а Нэа сидит в паре метров от его кровати и играет на стареньком фортепиано.  
Музыка прекращается, когда он открывает глаза. Еле-еле, будто все равно не выспался, смутно видя потолок общей с братом комнаты – в трещинах, которые не может еще различить, но помнит наизусть.  
Просыпаясь, он делает глубокий медленный вдох – и каждый раз как первый, как живительный, стирающий общую массу кошмара, в котором он пребывал.  
Просыпаясь, он чувствует облегчение.

Брат всегда оказывается рядом. Или за фортепиано, или на стуле у кровати, или вовсе спит на ее краю.  
Когда Мана открывает глаза, глаза открывает и Нэа.

\- С возвращением, - ухмыляясь, говорит брат и нежно треплет по голове.

«Долго спал», - понимает он и мягко-сонно улыбается в ответ, щурясь.

\- Солнце в зените, а ты дома? Что случилось? – с лукавостью, хрипло и отворачивая голову – все же пытается убрать чужую руку с волос.

\- Ты случился, - игриво-хищно, заваливаясь рядом с братом и пытаясь растрепать его и так спутанные длинные волосы.

Когда Мана открывает глаза, его мир наполняет смехом.

Они дурачатся на кровати, пытаясь поймать друг друга в захват, уложить на лопатки и пощекотать – осторожное ребячество в полсилы, ибо Мана все еще слаб.  
Братья останавливаются лишь тогда, когда в комнату заходит матушка – и то не на долго. Она внимательно смотрит на запыхавшихся близнецов, что пытаются незаметно поправить сбившуюся одежду и постель (Мана попутно убирает волосы с лица, чтобы хоть что-то видеть), чуть укоризненно наклоняет голову в бок, останавливая взгляд на Нэа, а потом резко обнимает обоих, заваливается с ними обратно на мягкую перину и сама начинает их щекотать.

Открывая глаза, Мана чувствует себя счастливым. 

 

Они всегда вместе – Мана и Нэа, Нэа и Мана.   
Учатся и резвятся, отдыхают и играют, ищут неприятностей и приключений.  
Выбегая из поместья под горячее солнце, у Маны не сердце, а самый настоящий барабан – его дробь забивает все звуки, и он совершенно не против, ведь впереди, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, спина Нэа. Пусть он не слышит слышит голоса брата, пусть он отстает – Мана знает, что Нэа всегда остановится, подождет, поможет, не бросит.

Мана боится, что, оставшись один, он уснет навсегда.  
Боится, что, оставшись один, он все равно будет слышать музыку, и сердце-барабан не сможет ее заглушить.

 

Когда Нэа сидит за фортепиано, Мана не смеет его беспокоить.

\- Я не исполнитель, - с виноватой улыбкой он протягивает брату ноты и сам садится рядом, чтобы слушать.

Музыка, которую слышит Мана (которую играет Нэа), звучит в темпе аллегретто – весьма подвижно, живо, свежо. Она не громкая, не навязчивая – плавно вплетается в пение ветра, пришедшего из открытого окна, легко входит в уже звучащий ритм, закручиваясь и завлекая.

Мана может сыграть эту мелодию с закрытыми глазами. Ему даже не нужен инструмент – достаточно круглого стола, за которым он сидит, пока брат репетирует. Он знает ноты, потому что их знает Нэа – музыке они обучаются, конечно же, вместе, но Мана больше предпочитает роль слушателя.

Общее настроение – чуть сонное, ленивое. Мана разморен величественным солнцем, что нагло заглядывает в комнату, обличая своим светом мелкие пылинки. Когда Нэа играет последний проигрыш, звуки эхом продолжают кружиться по комнате вместе с этой пылью.

Когда лето застывает в комнате душной медовой густотой, Мана просит:

\- Сыграй мне еще.

И к тихому ровному звуку барабана с низким контрабасом вновь присоединяется звучное пианино.

 

Однажды в сны Маны приходит зима.  
Это настолько… неожиданно, что на мгновение ему кажется, будто только с приходом снега он проснулся на самом деле.  
Открывая глаза, он продолжает видеть белоснежную пелену вместо потолка комнаты, и воздух чувствуется морозным, а не по-летнему солнечным.  
Звучание музыки еле-еле слышится хрустальным переливом далекого флера.

Когда Нэа видит, что после сна его брат больше не выглядит, как выжатый труп, ему становится любопытно.  
И, конечно же, он осторожно интересуется.

\- Мне стала сниться зима, - медленно, будто говорить о таком опасно, произносит Мана, когда у них по правилам наступает 5 o'clock.

Нарушая этикет, он обхватывает горячую чашку обеими ладонями, будто зима настала на самом деле - греет руки об обжигающий фарфор, хотя пальцы теплые.  
Солнце жжет не меньше чая, потому близнецы прячутся в тени на балконе, радостно ловя ласку сухого, прохладного ветра.

Нэа хрустит печеньями, упираясь локтями в стол – вот уж кому на соблюдение этикета плевать всегда и везде, что уж говорить про обычное домашнее чаепитие?

\- А еще, кажется, цирковые представления.

\- Цирковые представления? – Нэа удивленно приподнимает брови.

Мана улыбается смущенно, делая обжигающий глоток.

\- Они кажутся мне почему-то грустными, но после них всегда тепло. Я плохо помню. Но мне нравится. 

Он упирается взглядом в скатерть, отчего-то стыдясь поднимать глаза – брат засмеет, Мана чувствует это, но эти новые сны такие… важные, трепетные, что ему чуть обидно.  
Ему бы хотелось, чтобы и Нэа почувствовал бодрящий мороз. Посмотрел на мир по-новому, через калейдоскоп пушистых снежинок и фарфорового льда.

Но Нэа не смеется, даже не ухмыляется насмешливо – только сам смотрит задумчиво, запивая остатки вафли.

\- Ну, если сон теплый, то это хорошо, да? – спрашивает он, отставляя пустую чашку и потягиваясь. – Тогда я рад.

Мана поднимает голову и смотрит на брата, чей взгляд сощурен и устремлен вдаль, в поле, куда-то между пшеницей и небом.

Нэа, конечно же, беспокоят кошмары брата. И он рад, что они прекратились.  
И вполне возможно, что если не сейчас, то позже он поймет, что же в этих снах такого прекрасного. Ведь он его брат, близнец – близкий до невозможности и родной на столько, что только вместе они чувствуют себя цельными.  
Точно поймет. Может, даже полюбит… кого-то, кто есть во снах Маны, но вспомнить не удается.

\- И ты, конечно, клоун, - ехидный голос прерывает поток мыслей.

Все же Нэа не может сдержаться. Подкалывает, и Мана знает – кличка клоуна к нему теперь будет приписана очень и очень надолго.

Беззлобно обижаясь и надевая на лицо маску безэмоциональности, силясь не показывать легкую улыбку, он вытягивает руку, чтобы ущипнуть Нэа за щеку.

Брат удивительно точно угадывает маленькие мелочи, заставляющие смущаться еще больше.

 

Зима холодная, колючая, часто яростная. Она капризно и ревниво кусает щеки и нос, лишает пальцы способности двигаться, но в его руке детская маленькая ладошка и Мане плевать на эти неудобства.   
Несмотря на холод, на его сердце удивительно тепло. 

Ребенок рядом с ним кажется ему отдаленно знакомым.  
А еще, от чего-то, похожим на него.  
Таким же потерянным и... одиноким?

Они идут вперед, не разбирая дороги – в этой белизне вряд ли можно найти нужный путь, но Мана ведет за собой ребенка, гонимый фразой, звучащей в памяти как напоминание чего-то очень важного, но неясного.

«Не останавливайся! Продолжай двигаться вперед!»

Мана что-то забыл. Это что-то скребется в подкорке головы, вынуждает иногда оглядываться и выискивать нечто, что откликнется в его памяти, но он натыкается только на большие серые глаза, смотрящие непонимающе-вопросительно, и Мана забывает про это досадное ощущение. Он улыбается мягко и нежно, треплет русые волосы, на что мальчик недовольно трясет головой – но в его глазах радость и любовь лучатся невыносимо ярко, выдавая истинные чувства, - обхватывает маленькую жесткую ладошку и продолжает двигаться вперед.

Через белую вьюгу, острый холод, нередко утопая в хрустящей пене, но…

Мане кажется, что это – лучшее, что с ним происходило.

Что только сейчас он начал жить.

 

Теперь Мана не уверен, в какой момент он просыпается – когда видит заснеженные тропинки, улочки, города и поля, или же когда видит брата и летнее солнце, заливающее все ослепляющим золотом.

Ему хочется спросить брата, не спит ли он, может ли это быть один сон для них двоих, но в такие моменты Нэа садится на мягкий пуфик около фортепиано и начинает играть.  
Мана забывает все свои вопросы, захваченный звуками пианино, контрабаса, барабана и клавесина.  
Мана мечтает вернуться в свой сон-не-сон и совершенно не против остаться там навсегда.

…низкая трель добавляется к музыке неожиданно и отдаленно – услышать ее почти невозможно, но напряжение обхватывает удивительно легко и крепко, предвещая нечто, заставляющее нервно покусывать губы.

 

Кошмары возвращаются резко и беспощадно, еще ужаснее, чем были. Забирают сверкающие яркие сны в библейский мрак, жадно растаскивая по крупинкам. Остается только злобный месяц-хохотун, взирающий с небес насмешливо, упиваясь всем происходящим.  
Возносящий на плаху его и бедного невинного ребенка за грехи, которых не было.  
Которых они не помнили?

Открывая глаза, Мана не видит ни снега, ни потолка, ни солнца – тьма руками плотно перекрывает взор и закрывает рот, топя в себе и заглушая все крики.  
Но он кричит – глухо и надрывно, срывая голос (под истеричные завывания скрипок в голове), плача крупными каплями. Дергается, молясь и Богу, и Дьяволу, чтобы выплыть из вязкого дегтя (чтобы агония струнных смычковых инструментов в его голове прекратилась).  
Устает Мана только под утро – когда солнце издевательски медленно показывается за горизонтом, отгоняя тьму (а скрипки наконец-таки уходят на мягкое и плавное piano-pianissimo); когда понимает, что его не топят, а поддерживают – брат обнимает крепко и надежно, за всю ночь ни разу не отпустив – не позволял крикам быть услышанными матушкой, не позволял остаться одному и все это время (до сих пор, уже сам охрипнув) шептал сбивчиво: «Все хорошо, проснись, это кошмар, успокойся, лишь сон, проснись, этого не было, мы живы и счастливы, все хорошо, забудь, этого не было».

Когда Нэа убирает руку с лица брата, тот щурится заплаканными красными глазами со слипшимися ресницами – солнце больно режет яркими лучами, но Мана смотрит на свет в упрямом мазохизме. Брат все шепчет еле слышно сухим заплетающимся языком (шепот переплетается со скрипками сыпуче-песочно) и оставляет мягкие поцелуи на лбу, ласково убирая волосы в сторону.  
Оба понимают, что снега во снах больше не будет.

 

Солнце зенита не покидает. Оно безразлично печет который час, отказываясь двигаться с места – лишь изредка под ним проплывают облака, отбрасывая гигантские тени.  
Сидя меж жестких и скрипучих ветвей усталого величественного дерева, Мана смотрит вдаль, как любит делать его брат. Дышит так, будто заставляет себя делать вдохи – сухой ветер проходит в легкие с нажимом, как в духовых инструментах.

Погода никогда не меняется.  
Мана не знает, когда понял, что жгуче-знойное лето сменяется только еле-заметным рассветом весны и лишь иногда поздней осенью. Не помнит, чтобы он с братом и матушкой покидал пределы городка – даже не уверен, что выходил за пределы владений семьи.

Пейзаж один – бескрайнее лазурное небо с исполинами-облаками (совсем как выбеленный летающий город по ту сторону мира) и чистое золотое море, волнующееся под ногами. Сердцу все это дорого как последний оплот.  
Но почему-то смотреть на него сейчас – горькая боль напополам с сожалением.

Закрывая глаза, Мана отдается музыке ветра – та самая музыка странного сна.   
Она опьяняет. Действует лучше любого морфия, расслабляя и успокаивая – помогая забыть или вспомнить, надо лишь захотеть.

\- Мне снится, что я убиваю тебя.

Его речь - исповедь, которую он никак не мог начать, ведь стоит произнести вслух, как ты признаешь ее реальность.

Нэа обнимает его, вынуждая устроить голову на своем плече, и гладит медленно по макушке – убаюкивает.

\- Что сотни и тысячи душ обрекаю на муки.

Брат целует его в висок, прижимается губами ко лбу.

\- Я правда убил тебя?

\- Не надо.

Нэа говорит тихо, еле различимо, а музыка играет как никогда отчетливо, растекаясь плавно и уверенно – поддерживающе, совсем как ладонь брата на плече. Пианино играет где-то в доме, ветер заливается контрабасом, пшеница ровно отбивает перкуссию, сердце стучит барабаном и собственные легкие звучат как флейта. Инструментов много – не сосчитать, и, если бы не брат, сидящий рядом, Мана уже потерялся бы среди этих звуков.

\- Неужели все правда? Неужели это сон?

Мана спрашивает с потерянной улыбкой, не ожидая ответа – он у него перед носом, на самом кончике языка, но произнести (принять) не выходит. Он выскальзывает, как змея, не давая поймать себя даже за хвост – только увидеть самый конец.

Нэа обнимает брата отчаянно, заправляя тому за уши растрепавшиеся волосы. Продолжает осыпать лоб сухими кающимися поцелуями и просит:

\- Не вспоминай.

Мана смеется, растворяясь в ощущениях.

\- Целуешь, как покойника или мученика.

Нэа умоляет. Прижимается ближе, будто обнимает в последний раз.

\- Засыпай под музыку – я сыграю тебе еще.

**Author's Note:**

> piano-pianissimo - тройное пиано, очень и очень тихо


End file.
